


song of solomon

by kiriya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Figurative Language, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/pseuds/kiriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you make love, he whispers poetry in your ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	song of solomon

 

when you make love, he whispers poetry in your ear.

_you are the universe. in that before you, there was darkness. eliza, my light, my life begins and ends with you._

you still remember the first time. naked in his gaze, you had never felt so exposed, so vulnerable, yet alexander, an notoriously experienced lover, quickly made your worries melt away. he gently took you into his arms and whispered words of beauty and praise along your skin, and made it sing with pleasure. his hot breath made you tremble; his words were every bit as figurative and enchanting as they were in his letters.

_my beloved, my blood has ached to know you, to taste you, to feel you_

your body flushes and your heart swells at every reverent expression of desire. he peppers kisses down your body to drink from the chalice of your thighs, muttering against your pale skin. 

_your mouth is like wine - i’m drunk off the taste - and your thighs are sweeter than honey_

he enters you, and you thrust your hips to meet him. your legs tangle like vines as you thrust to fruition, hoping to make life together again.

_hot like a volcano, surging like the sea, in you, i’ve never felt so complete_

it still seems unreal, that someone as special as him could love someone as plain as you, that his remarkable mind fell in love with your bleeding heart. he chose you. _he’s mine,_ you think as grasp for purchase at his slick, naked back. 

after he spills inside you, the both of you are naked and slick with sweat. he holds you close, and he whispers love in your ear. they sooth you, like the nursery rhymes you read for your children before bed, 

_if there was a pale that could hold my love for you, it would swallow the world. the universe would be a drop in it as infinity and the cosmos struggled to fill it half as full as my boundless affection has._

sometimes, after he’s exhausted you, you turn over to reach out for him in the middle of the night, and fist empty sheets. instead of in bed with you, he’s sitting in the darkness of his study, hunched over his work. his eyes are red and bleary. you can see dark bags hanging under them in the flickering orange candlelight. you slip your arms around him, and kiss his forehead, urging him to come back to sleep. he shakes his head,

_i have so much work to do…_

you sigh, resigned. before you slip away, he stops you and kisses your hand, a wordless thanks. with an ache in your heart, you wonder if the creative reservoir will ever dry up, if he’ll run of words to say. you think if that day ever came, alexander would choke, shrivel, and die. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll never be able to fully reconcile i'm writing smut about a founding father. 
> 
> the title is based on the book of the bible, which contains lots of erotic prose. i also tried out the minimalist thing where i don't capitalize anything, and feel it worked well. sorry if it was hard on the eyes.
> 
> please like and comment!


End file.
